Mega Man Starforce: The Report
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Geo: The author let me use his laptop to write the report this report, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: The Report"

Chapter 1 –Starting up::

**You'll see what this is all about.**

Hello, this is Geo speaking, and I thought of writing a report in my computer, telling everything we (the group) know about the EM wave warriors, but this is just a hobby until the stage of the show is fixed (what happened during the rehearsal was not pretty, and it will take a while to get fixed). LOL, I started already and I don't have any idea of how to begin this. Maybe by talking about each other's personalities, habits, hobbies, memorable moments, and my favorite, ridiculous moments.

Let's start by talking about myself, since I'm technically the leader. Well, I like everything about space and music… frankly, I prefer music (imagining about Sonia, with a lost eyesight)…. Where was I? Oh, I like curry, looking at the stars, and the only thing that I hate, is ghosts. They creep me out, and mostly things like vampires, werewolves and anything urban supernatural. My partner is Omega-xis, one of the last AM-ians on the universe and he's a good buddy or practical jokes target, and sometimes, he's a hammer test target. Now that I think, Omega-xis is more of a living target, now that I think. But moving on, we fuse to become Mega Man (Mega, from "Omega-xis + Man). The "Blue Warrior" Mega Man, is the leader of the gang AKA me. Mostly of my attacks are based in my main attack "Mega Buster, since all of them begin with the words "Mega Busting". I also use battle cards, but I haven't used them lately except for my main weapon, Giant Axe. Also, I have the power to transform any warrior into a weapon, thanks to the "Weaponising" program, especially made for me.

Next is Sonia. Ahh… Sonia, the most beautiful girl in the world. She like me, playing guitar, me, singing, me (how many times have I said me?), egg rice, and she hates Luna (she does have a point though). Her partner is Lyra, Omega-xis' hammer spanker. Everyone thinks that they have a thing for each other, but nothing is confirmed. They fuse to form Harp Note (Harp, that is the same thing as Lyra + Note), a beautiful- I mean, powerful female warrior. Her attacks names are based on mainly music (Shock Note, Guitar String, Strong Bass, etc…). "Musical Cat" Harp Note has the "Power Mixer" program, which lets her shot energy notes again parts of her body to use powerful contact attacks.

Let's follow to Pat, the funny guy of the crew. He's a very active teenager, full of life and knowledge. He's my best friend, I have to admit that (don't tell Shun and KG). His partner is Gemini, the zapper of the team, since he likes to electrocute things, a little too much. They fuse to form Gemini Spark (Gemini+Spark). "Iron Arms" Gemini Spark is a pretty good warrior, since he managed to fuse his personalities, combining their power. His attacks are mostly based on electricity and rockets.

Well, this is page one of the report, that explains everything about us, so I hope the others like it. Signed: "Geo Stelar".

**What do you think about this? Will it have future? What do you think about those nicknames? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: The Report"

Chapter 2 –The following:

**You'll see what this is all about.**

Hello, this is Geo speaking, and I'm writing a report, to explain everything of the Mega Man Starforce Universe.

Continuing from where I left, it's about time to talk about Shun, the woman "magnet" of the team, but he's happy with Zoey. He likes everything that has to do with nature, peace, mythology, cooking and music (especially piano). His favorite food is fried shrimp rice. His partner is Andromeda, a rare being that was created by the energy released from Andromeda Infinity when I defeated it. They fuse to form Andromeda Current (Andromeda + Current, which is a metaphor for chains). "Galaxy Chainer" Andromeda Current is a really powerful warrior, although he doesn't like to fight. His attacks are all based after natural events, with the word "Nebula" before (Nebula Storm, Nebula Thunder, Nebula Tempest, etc…).

Then, we have KG, or Akito and Agito, to be more precise. Akito is gentle and calm, while Agito is violent and active. Their partner is Twins, twin brother of Gemini (ironic, isn't it?). They fuse together to form Twins Shark (Twins + Shark, KG's favorite animal). "Killer Beast" Twins Shark is a very powerful warrior too. His the fastest of the gang in velocity, he has all the elements mixed, and he knows how to use his attacks very well (he's what you should call "a fighting genius"). His favorite foods are Caramels and Onions (guess who). His attacks are mostly named after sharks, heaven, hell, fire, wind, light and darkness (how the hell did he memorized it all?)

And to finalize it up (although he's not part of the gang) we have Kidd Gruff. He's a kung foo apprentice, and he's trying to become the greatest kung foo master of all times. It seems that his favorite kind of food is vegetables. He fuses with Kung Foo Goat to form Kung Foo Kid. His main power is physical strength and the fact that if he eats wood grenades, he can alter his body into certain forms, depending on the situation he's in.

Got to go now, but I need to go (it's my favorite type of interruptions).

In the real world:

"Stop it, Sonia that tickles." Geo said, as he asked Sonia to stop kissing his neck.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sonia asked, with a naughty voice.

"Hell God No." Geo said, as they began to make out.

**What do you think about this? Will it have more future? What do you think about those nicknames? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
